


need for speed

by lovelyebin



Series: pristin powers [1]
Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Gen, maknae line makes it difficult, nayoung just wants to Breathe, superpowers! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/lovelyebin
Summary: nayoung doesn't know when she thought giving a driving lesson to four young, powered, and very loud girls was a good idea.





	

nayoung doesn't know how she got into this situation.

well, she does, but she really doesn't know how it escalated this quickly.

the car is moving too fast. yewon is in the driver's seat beside her, gripping the detached steering wheel _(when did that happen?)_  body tense and knuckles white. she glances at the rearview mirror and sees sungyeon next to a broken window _(how did that happen?)_ , shrieking _(the back window cracks at the sound of sungyeon's voice. ah, so that's how)_. next to her, siyeon holds the severed gear shift from the car's center console  _(nayoung stops asking herself questions)_ like she's about to attack someone. there's an empty space beside siyeon, and she realizes that kyla must've accidentally turned invisible from fear.

she thanks whatever godly deity above that they're driving on some abandoned road in the countryside.

"yewon, do something!" siyeon yells, fingers tightening on the handle of the gear stick.

"unnie said to keep my eyes on the road!" yewon yells back, voice shaking as hard as her hands.

"well your entire body will be on the road if we don't stop this!" siyeon replies, screaming when the car hits a pothole. it's a miracle that they haven't flipped over yet.

"if you're so desperate, why don't _you_ do something?!" sungyeon cries. nayoung doesn't even know how she has the ability to sass someone while speeding in an out of control car.

"my superpower is super speed, what do you want me do, make us go faster?!" they hit an even bigger pothole, one that sends them spinning.

nayoung squeezes her eyes shut, and focuses on getting the car to stop moving. the weight of the vehicle is heavy, especially with 5 people in it, but her mind pushes through. it doesn't slow down gradually, the wheels skid, they bounce a little, and the smell of burning rubber fills her nose, but eventually, they stop.

there's no other sound but heavy breathing. kyla emerges into sight again, looking shaken.

nayoung gives them a once over, checking if they're alright. yewon drops the wheel into her lap, rubbing her elbow that she used to knock the shift loose and onto siyeon. sungyeon clears her throat and winces at the shattered glass around her. siyeon's fingers are fiddling so fast, it's just a skin coloured blur in her lap. kyla is slouching down like she wants to be invisible again. they all look at least a little guilty, refusing to look the nayoung in the eye. she sighs.

"i'm never letting you guys try driving ever again."

**Author's Note:**

> wow! it isn't angst!!
> 
> but anyways superpowered pristin?? i love the idea of powers and i also love pristin, so why not?
> 
> their powers weren't so clear but:  
> nayoung-telekinesis  
> yewon-super strength  
> sungyeon-sonic voice  
> siyeon-super speed  
> kyla-invisibility
> 
> i'm planning to make this a series of short one shots maybe, but i'll go with whatever inspires me


End file.
